


What an Idiot

by neverfinishe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfinishe/pseuds/neverfinishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter takes pictures, and Harry takes advantage when Peter leaves his camera within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based off of this ( http://hermannsgottleib.tumblr.com/post/85265479039/imagine-that-peter-is-in-a-relationship-with ) tumblr post.
> 
> I also cross posted to LiveJournal ( http://neverfinishe.livejournal.com/1271.html ). I would suggest reading it there as there are images included.
> 
> Warning that this fic is completely silly and ridiculous.

The pictures start the day Harry gets back and Peter goes to see him, and they don’t stop. Peter’s gone so far as to make an Instagram account, though he doesn’t take advantage of the filters.

Sometimes Harry will pose for him, but, more often than not, he’s just making silly faces. Peter enjoys those, but his favorites are always of Harry doing every day, mundane things; eating, walking, reading.

He’s a bit over the top with the captions, or so Harry says. They’re things like ‘Look at this moron, drinking iced lattes. Gross.’ (what’s wrong with iced lattes?), ‘Somebody’s not a morning person.’ (no one will ever understand how true that is), ‘And here we see the Osborn in its natural habitat...’, and ‘Cause of death: THIS SMILE.’

The first picture that goes up is of Harry smiling. The caption is more serious than many of the others. It’s simple enough to keep it vague. ‘Starting to feel better. #health’

The media can play guessing games all day long and write as many articles as they want, but they will never understand how much the picture means to Peter. They will never know how much Harry struggled. He’d deteriorated so rapidly that Peter hadn’t been sure he could save him. His recovery had been slow. He still gets worn out on busy days and needs naps.

There’s another picture of Harry blowing snow at the camera. It’s a good photo, but Peter still has to stifle a laugh. The caption doesn’t exaggerate when it says Harry whined about the coldness of the snow for twenty minutes prior to being dragged out into it and twenty minutes after. It’s even hashtagged with ‘#snowiscold’ to warn any other poor, unsuspecting soul of what the snow might bring.

No one will ever truly understand just how grumpy Harry Osborn can be until they’ve dealt with him pre-coffee. It’s a cute kind of grumpy, and Harry’s easy enough to manhandle, what with Peter’s strength and Harry’s size. He still doesn’t recommend engaging in conversations prior to Harry’s fourth cup of coffee.

There’s several pictures with the hashtag ‘badhabits’ at the end. They all contain the same general thing. Harry chewing on something or another. It’s usually his hoodie strings. It takes the fourth picture before Harry believes he has said bad habit.

One picture is of Harry blowing on a Spider-Man bobble. He’s in the process of blowing the head off of the doll when Peter snaps the picture, but it doesn’t stop Peter from captioning it as ‘Blowing Spider-Man.’ Harry threatens him over that one.

There are a whole slew of other pictures. Many are silly, some are cute. There’s several of the two of them together. There are even a couple of just Peter, but very few that he took.

Or there hadn’t been many when he’d gone to sleep the night before. He had posted one last picture of Harry smiling with the caption ‘One more smile for the night.’ It’s one he had taken with his phone. His camera had been missing for most of the day, which he hadn’t really thought about. 

The picture of Harry is supposed to be the last picture there, but there are three new ones. They’re all of Peter.

The first is him sitting on the edge of a building and looking out at the city. He shakes his head with a fond little smile as he reads ‘Guess who left their camera unattended?’ Clearly, he needs to keep his camera out of Harry’s reach.

The other two pictures are mundane. There’s one of him listening to music with headphones in and another of him making a face.

‘We’re totally not dating. Seriously. Look at this loser. Ew.’

And then, ‘I honestly don’t even know this guy.’

Peter can’t help but laugh. He tries to be quiet about it. He doesn’t want to stir Harry, but he can’t help it. The sneaky little bastard obviously thinks he’s funny. 

He’s not exactly wrong.

Harry pokes his head around the corner a moment later and opens his mouth to ask what’s so funny. The question dies on his lips as he sees the screen. “Oh, I forgot one,” he says and pulls his phone out.

Peter’s still laughing, but he tries to calm down enough to ask what Harry means by that. He turns back when he gets a notice and refreshes the page.

He clicks the newest image and tries not to bust up laughing all over again. It’s of him from the morning before. Another tooth paste incident where more of it winds up on the mirror then his tooth brush. His hair looks like a mess, and his eyes aren’t even open.

‘What an idiot.’


End file.
